


Bringing Worlds Together

by TheBardofAsmodeus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons Online, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archery, Bards, Binge Drinking, Camaraderie, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Halflings, Heavy Drinking, High Fantasy, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homebrew Content, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Paladins, Rangers, Tieflings, Violence, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardofAsmodeus/pseuds/TheBardofAsmodeus
Summary: A Tiefling, A Human, Two Elves, A Half-Orc, A Genasi and a Halfling up against a whole lot of evil.Would be strangers must learn through hardship to trust and aid one another, but when everyone has baggage only chaos will ensue.'A monthly series'





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, This is a Homebrew D&D story so there may be similarities to the D&D Canon of the Forgotten Realms, but the religions geography, societies, cultures and ideologies are different are to the Forgotten Realms  
> Also  
> The city of Waterdeep is not the same as The one from the D&D canon but is rather similar, the city shares similarities to the structure of the city of Atlantis and elegant architecture, music and culture of Rivendell, it is a human city with a liberal approach to non-human species.  
> The Spell Plague is also similar to the Spell Plague in the Canon but again not the same as it isn't the result of divine affairs but instead the purging of people of the arcane, such as the kidnapping and segregation of druids, warlocks and mages from human societies.  
> Other than that enjoy!

Chapter Zero: The Team

Y U H A L A W I N D W E A V E R

A Tiefling Rogue born to a human woman who was a secret worshipper of the evil God known as the Dark Count of Shadow and her Half-Fiend lover/alleged kidnapper a servant of Asmodeus the Archdevil of the ninth inferno. The Tiefling child was born in a human realm when Yuhala's pregnant mother was returned to her parent's in a noble house in the city of Waterdeep.

The child was born in a horrible storm due to the child's fiendish appearance sent her mother's wetnurse mad, the newborn was then locked away from the world with her ailing mother, her father visiting his wife and their child each night until her mother died due to malnourishment and fatigue, the father decided to take the baby and raise it in his home, then leave it with disapproving human grandparents.

He then raised the child in the Nine Infernos specifically in Malbolge under the rule of the Arch-Devil Glasya and her father Asmodeus, Glasya took an interest in Yuhala and helped trained her in the arcane arts.

When she reached adulthood Yuhala left the Nine Infernos and travelled the world in order to see the prejudices against her kind herself and in turn learns to hate humans.

She travels to Waterdeep to find out where she came from and who she was meant to be had her father not raised her in the Nine Hells, she also mistrusts humans as her mother's death was caused by her human grandparents and the shame they felt of having a Tiefling grandchild, but she would never harm a human unless necessary as she knows what would happen to her.

Her Alignment is in up the air between Chaotic Neutral and Chaotic Evil at this current moment in time. As her personality suggests either alignment.

T A M A N S T O R M W I N D

A Fjordmen Paladin from the Fjordfrost a kingdom surrounded by the Frost Sea, in search of glory and drive to protect his homeland from the evil that arises from the mainland, he travels to the city of Waterdeep to be his homeland's envoy in aiding their world against the rising evil, he is confident in his skills but has not since true action of this magnitude.

He travels with Lysander, they have known each other for many years when their paths crossed on a night of drunken merrymaking.

Taman also despises Tieflings and any other Infernal or Fiendish races due to racial prejudice and the fact that his father was murdered by a Tiefling vagabond on his way home from a tavern when Taman was a younger, a mighty warrior of the people of The Fjordfrost murdered in the night like a filthy rat. He never found the Tiefling who killed his father and he hates all Infernal races as a result. Despite his father's life lessons of peace and tolerance of all races even if social conventions who would suggest prejudice and intolerance.

He is Lawful Good.

L Y S A N D E R S T A R F L O W E R

A Moon Elf Arcane Archer from Arcana an Elven seat of Power in the Western lands an ancestral haven for High Elves although he enjoys the comfort that comes with his people and his home, but loves to travel and explore the world before life or bureaucracy in Arcana, along with his friend and travelling companion Taman Stormwind the Fjordfrost Paladin, he is ordered by the Lords of Arcana to go with Fjordfrost Paladin Taman to Waterdeep, The City of Splendours to aid the Southern Kingdom against a great but unknown evil Lysander also goes because he wants to see the City of Splendours and partake in some merrymaking and drunken shenanigans much to the despair of the Lords of Arcana, one being his mother Lady Anastrianna Starflower, the Blood Druid.

Lysander enjoys alcohol a little too much and is usually too drunk to function he also enjoys a good party, which was how he met his good friend and travelling companion Taman.

He is Chaotic Good.

T R I S H I N A  
An Aquatic Elf Ranger born in the Sea of Dying Stars but moves to the Great Pearl Sea when she was very young. She is named after the dolphin goddess, due to a supposed likeness to the deity and like the goddess has a special bond with creatures of the deep specifically dolphins, one being her personal dolphin Laaqueel.  
She is also trained in magic so she can survive outside of water and venture out on land.  
Daughter of a Malenti woman and Sea Elf man, her parents neglected to tell her of the origins until she came of age to protect her prejudice of a Malenti heritage as her mother abandoned the lifestyle that fate would have chosen for her, as she chose to love and a life free from hardship, abandoning her life as a respected Malenti spy, her family and the world and culture she knew so well.  
She travels to Waterdeep to find out whether or not the evil on the horizon will affect the livelihood of her people.  
She is Chaotic Good.

F E N G  
A Half-Orc Barbarian. The Iron Claw of Houndstone famed for a pack of Demon Hounds. A nomad that offers his skills for money and riches. Not much is known about Feng as he keeps private matters close to the chest, especially when it comes down to his past and where he came from. He travels with an Air, Storm hybrid Genasi named Opal, who is a foul-mouthed merc just like Feng, who also keeps her past a secret.  
He goes to Waterdeep with Opal to see if they can get a high paying gig with the rulers of Waterdeep or at least sell his skills to someone with the right price when it came to the money he had no moral high ground but he is a sucker for a sob story and tries to help those who need his assistance the most.  
He is Chaotic Neutral.

O P A L  
A Storm/Air Genasi Warlock who travels with the Half-Orc Feng and a descendant of the Djinn Lord, she travels and sells her services for the highest price. She is as temperamental as Air and Storm Genasi come not much is known about her either, except for her love of booze, foul language and money in no particular order. She is also righteous and fair and likes to support an underdog, uncommon characteristics for a mercenary.  
She goes to Waterdeep with Feng to get a high paying gig for serving the rulers of Waterdeep, or someone who's willing to pay the right price for her and Feng's services.  
She is True Neutral.

M E R R I C T E A L E A F

A halfling bard who wishes to take place in an adventure of his own rather than sing about the exploits of others victories in battle or become a farmer like his family members, when he meets the other heroes of our story in The City of Waterdeep he happens to be in the right place at the right time or the wrong place at the wrong time as his knack for a good story and a little embellishment gets him tied with a gang of ruffians and warriors on a quest that someone of his stature is sure to die from.  
But he remains optimistic that he can emerge from this quest as a hero and maybe one day a bard may sing of his journey and adventure with his ragtag bunch of mercenaries and esteemed warriors, Or a bunch of drunks and mercs serving their own interests and desires, for Merric only time will tell.

He is Chaotic Good.


	2. Commotion to Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the seedy and dangerous town of Rodenshire, a place for humans and humans only, in a tavern affectionately named the Prancing Flea home to many a mercenary and brothel girl, through a bar fight and a skimpily dressed tavern girl. Four of our seven heroes meet and through the commotion of an establishment such as this they learn camaraderie between unlikely friends and make plans to go on a quest together as a foursome and after an epic night of drinking and merrymaking, our unlikely band of heroes head off on the beaten path east towards the Eastern metropolis on the coast, the City of Waterdeep where for some it'll be the biggest quest of their lifetime and it is in this chapter where our story truly begins

Chapter One: Commotion to Camaraderie

Nightime in the town of Rodenshire, a rough and dangerous place to live. Home to criminals and a place for humans and humans only. A tavern in the town was a bustling area, for mercenaries, thieves and brothel girls. The tavern, The Prancing Flea, was as dirty and as dangerous as the town it was located in. Our heroes find themselves in this tavern.  
Lysander and Taman were merely in the tavern through passing. Lysander was one to enjoy mead and a tavern like this was as good of a place as any to get his freak on as he would say. They had been there for the better part of the evening Taman was nursing his third stein, this wasn't the sort of place he enjoyed being in. People like this were not people he would interact with by choice, there represented the worst in society but it couldn't be helped it was on the way to their destination and they would need to find places to stay. Lysander was thoroughly enjoying himself necking mead like a child drinking sugared water he then slammed his head on to the table seemingly passed out from his inebriation.

"Excuse me miss" Taman called to the innkeeper's wife, a large lady with fiery and curly red hair it was clear she was beautiful once but the circumstances of her surroundings have seemed to cause her age rapidly and not age gracefully, wearing a tattered dress with a dirty pinafore, she spoke with a gruff voice, "What sweetpea?" Taman replied " Two more Ales and Three meat pies as soon as possible", he then tossed a small bag of coins to the woman. with the reflexes of cat she caught the pouch and placed it her pocket, "sure thing handsome" she said with a smile, revealing her yellow stained teeth, she turned and walked away calling to her husband stood at the bar.

Lysander was still resting on the table he then snorted and sat up, "Are we getting food Tam ?" Taman chuckled at his friend seemingly waking up at the right time. "Well you can add shitty meat pie to the neverending tab of things you owe me, but you're getting your own beer" Lysander's smile beamed. he then replied slurring his words "Fine, I'll be back" Lysander then darted to the crowded bar barging past the thugs on his way there. "Hey Beauty you're looking lonely need some company tonight. Don't worry Pashlina will keep your bed warm tonight", a woman then wrapped her arms around Taman, a young beauty with amber eyes and blond hair. She was skimpily dressed, this working woman waited for Lysander to go before making her move. Taman sighed this is what he got for spending his money so openly at the tavern. "Ugh no thank you Pashlina I'm not interested". The girl wouldn't take no for an answer. "No, I have a room here honey, a night with me and you get a room for the night too, you are truly handsome, in fact I'll offer you a discount since you are my type" she said with a wink. "I'm flattered miss really but I'm not interested", Pashlina was about to open her mouth to speak again. "Hey Pashlina is that you, come here gorgeous" spoke an unfamiliar voice in the distance, her amber eyes perked up "Coming sweet thing" she then turned to Taman "I'm here all night let me know if you change your mind handsome, I feel like you'll be fun to spend some time with". She then skipped away into the crowd. 

Taman would be lying if he said that he wasn't tempted but Lysander was too drunk to be left alone in this sort of place. Taman then heard shouting, his paladin senses kicked in and he headed towards to source of the commotion. A commotion between a group of bandits and Lysander was starting to get more heated. "Listen you stupid fucking elf, you need to watch yourself, your kind's not welcome here, you fucking non-humans come to this town drinking our mead, sleeping in our beds, taking our jobs, fucking our women it's just not right you hear", the larger bandit then took out a large hunting knife and placed it on Lysander's cheek "you better run pointy or your face won't be attracting girls anytime soon". Taman couldn't get there fast enough "Shit shit shit I should have gone with him" Taman. 

The ground then began to rumble a bright purple light appeared between Lysander and the group of bandits knocking them back to the floor. It was lightning. Then a violet skinned woman walked in between them her skin had deep blue carvings in her skin her hair was flowing and her eyes glowed. "Shut the fuck up, you're interrupting our evening of merrymaking, your four go outside and think about what you've done," She said with a brash tone of voice. The leader of the bandits roared with laughter. "You think I'll listen to you, you are just as bad as the fucking elf, look at you you're a bona fide freak". The woman eyes glowed brighter and the still air went from a small breeze to roaring storm in a matter of seconds. She then slammed her staff to the floor and whispered in a language unfamiliar to Taman. The wind then lifted the group of the ground and pulled them outside. 

The wind stopped and the air was still once again the silence caused by the commotion dispersed and the regular chatter picked up once again. Her glowing eyes faded into deep blue irises with hints of silver. "Sorry Dom, you know how those types make me they just ruin the place" The violet woman had said to the landlord. He smiled and waved his hand, "No worries you lot are my best customers and I was trying to get rid of that lot for a few days now, assaulting my girls not paying it's just criminal even for Rodenshire, tell Feng I said hello if he isn't busy already". The woman smiled and waved, she then turned to Lysander who was still on the floor at this point Taman had pushed his way through to get to his friend. "You ok ?" she said, Lysander nodded profusely. "Thank you miss," Taman said, "Why don't you sit with us I have an extra pie if you'd like" She smiled at them both "Better still why don't you sit with us" she gestures to a large table where a hulking half-orc was sat with a woman on his lap, Pashlina.

Lysander and Taman then followed the woman to the table where the landlord's wife had already placed Taman's food and steins there already. "Girl are you causing trouble again," the half-orc said to the woman laughing, his size and laughing made Pashlina the tavern almost jumped up and down on his knee. "No Feng I was helping out an underdog while you're spending money on the carnal pleasures, ugh no offence Pash". The girl laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Opal you spend time with Pash too, she's our favourite travelling girl," Feng said caressing Pashlina's hip. Feng noticing he had committed a social faux pax by not introducing himself, he extended his hand to the Paladin, "I'm Feng The Iron Claw of Houndstone, this is Pashlina" he said still caressing the young woman. Taman looked at the Half-Orc in disbelief, he had heard stories of a famed mercenary barbarian who took down the largest pack of demon hounds to date singlehandedly but he never imagined meeting a being of his heroic stature, but despite his heroic actions, Taman knew this man was simply a mercenary selling his skills to the highest bidder. Taman didn't exactly look down at mercenaries as they were skilled but he recalls his commander comparing them brothel girl pimping themselves out for coin. Despite his hesitations about Feng's profession he still extended his hand and shook the Half-Orc's hand to greet him. "I'm Opal", the young woman replied, "I'm Feng's business partner, travelling companion and fellow mercenary" she too shook Taman's hand as a greeting. The boozy elf replied, "You're much too pretty to be a sellsword, and don't you need to have a sword to be a well y' know a sellsword". Opal chuckled. Taman finally saw her full face, Lysander was right she was incredibly beautiful almost statuesque, however, the deep scar on her eyebrow did suggest she had seen battle more than once in her life. Her skin was incredibly smooth besides the patterns of scarification across her face. She spoke again, "I'm a warlock mercenary young elf and a powerful one at that". Feng look to Taman again, well then Fjordmen......" Taman looked over in shock, "How do you know I'm a Fjordmen". Opal interrupted, "Hair, Eyes, Bone structure, classic Fjordmen traits, so to continue my partners question who are you?"

Lysander yelled in a slur "I'm Lysander Starflower son of the seat of Arcana, arcane archer and ladies man" Feng roared with laughter "Pash baby would you have that in your bed" she giggled and shook her head, Lysander blushed and sipped from his stein quietly. "Taman Stormwind, Fjorn Paladin, we're answering the call from Waterdeep". Opal's eyebrow raised, "So are we, their lord and ladyship pay well and we are well known in the eastern cities, fancy tagging along with us, I'm sure Feng won't mind dividing our bounty four ways instead of two". The Orc said nothing he just downed his stein. "I suppose it can't hurt to, but first, a night of drinking and bonding" 

Many hours passed, the five drank into the night. "Quick question Opioid" Lysander slurred, "What are you exactly" Feng laughed at the drunken elf whilst Opal rolled her eyes and the mispronunciation of her name. "I'm a Genasi and my name is Opal like the gem". Taman's eyebrow raised "I heard about your kind, you're rare, powerful and proud elemental beings, I never expected to see one in my lifetime, let alone as a mercenary, what element are you", Opal turned to him with a surprised look on her face, "An Storm and Air Hybrid, Dad's an Air Genasi. Mom's a Stormsoul Genasi and to answer your second question, the Merc life isn't for everybody but I like it, I became my best self by becoming a mercenary, no longer being afraid of her powers, now can we get back to drinking". Taman nodded in agreement and the four continued drinking. 

After a few hours of chatting, Lysander's ear pricked up, "Someone's watching us, they have been for a while, that hooded person in the corner I think" Opal put down her stein. "I noticed it too, they'll most likely follow us out of here," Taman's eyes widened "What do we do, Fight? Flee? Confront?" Feng glanced over at the human, "You've not seen much of this world have you boy, not to fear we'll be fine four of us are more than capable of taking down a throat cutter".  
"Feng we should go now that three of us," she said whilst glaring at Lysander who despite picking up that someone was watching them he was still blind drunk. "are sober enough to walk to the forest clearing we typically set up when we're in Rodenshire". Feng nodded in agreement. "Taman, you carry Sleeping Beauty over there we are all going to leave quickly and non abruptly, we'll walk a half-hour into the forest outside the town and set up camp in a clearing sound good?" Feng depicted to Taman in a hushed tone. "Let's go" Taman replied going over to lift his friend on his shoulder the four adventurers along with Pashlina headed outside bidding their farewells to the landlord and his wife looking forward only concerned of what lay behind them in the shadows. 

Feng and Opal then bid their goodbyes to Pashlina the working girl with whom they had spent most of the evening with. "I'll most likely see you both in Waterdeep then", Pashlina said, the two mercenaries looked at her with confusion, "I got a job at the "Tears of Lyanna" the brothel in the royal district, I'll be getting the community wagon at first light, Dom and his wife have treated me well but I can't fuck criminals forever, but don't worry I'll always make exceptions for you two". Opal then handed her a large pouch of coins, "Take the private wagon, community wagons aren't safe anymore" Pashlina gasped, "This is too much" Feng chuckled "Consider it a down payment for when we see you next" The girl smiled and nodded. Feng picked up the girl and kissed her passionately, Taman could see the movement of their tongues through their cheeks Pashlina pulled away and bit his lip and chuckled as Feng put her down. "Don't forget me" Opal gasped and continued to do the same. Both women in a deep embrace Opal pulled away from Pashlina's mouth and began kissing her neck as passionately as she did her lips, Pashlina let out a small moan and then pulled away blushing heavily, "I'll look forward to seeing my favourite customers" she then turned and pranced back into the tavern shutting the door behind her. 

The four then carried on down the beaten path, Taman still perplexed by what he had just witnessed with the tavern girl, Lysander still draped over his shoulder. "You two know her well then" he spoked with curiosity in his voice. Opal then cleared her throat. " For a few years now, she moves around a lot, every time we see her in a town, settlement or city, we both make a habit of seeing her, despite her cheery persona she does have her demons, in fact, we knew her before she became a working girl, she's much happier now, she didn't have a good start in life, but if you want to know that story that is one she'll have to tell you". Taman listened intensely to the woman. "She sleeps with you both, where I'm from women lie with men and men lie with women that's the natural way of things" Opal laughed "Taman a young sheltered man like you will learn on our journey that men and women are fickle creatures, we all enjoy carnal desires whether it be sleeping eating or fucking no matter what race we are, men fuck men, women fuck women, sometimes we fuck both it doesn't matter do what you enjoy as long as no one gets hurt in the progression, Pash enjoys being with both us and our time together is our own, we give her the coin and we all get our itches scratched, my boy you'll just have to get used to thing like that on our journey" Feng nodded in agreement. The four continued on the road until they heard a loud clapping sound.

"Well said you, purple bitch, well said" the group turned around to see the four bandits from earlier behind all brandishing weapons. "Now hand your gold over or we'll gut youse all and then go back to the tavern and make poor Pash Pash squeal like a little fucking pig before guttin 'er an' all then who knows if I'm in the mood I'll fuck her again". Feng growled placing his hand on his axe. "No fucking chance d'you know who I am, who this 'purple bitch' is ?" Opal then gripped her staff, Taman could see the comment made about the working girl they knew, had rubbed them both the wrong way. "Fuck off before my wind gut the four of you from mouth to anus" Her eyes began to glow as her carvings began to glisten a lighter blue than usual. "Y'know what I like it when they play hard to get," the lead bandit said whilst entering a charge the other three following behind two of them hesitant to face Feng, he may be a Half-Orc but he was still a hulking colossus of a being. The two Mercenaries readying for the impact. Taman was in shock at the escalation of the situation he didn't know what to do, he was placing Lysander on the ground by a tree when he heard a swift metallic movement and guttural scream. 

The lead bandit had been disembowelled from behind him, the blade was then removed and the bandit's blood began to spray the dirt path. Two of the other bandits couldn't react fast enough as before the lead bandit's body hit the ground their throats had been slit by a fast-moving shadow. "How are you doing that Opal ?" Taman said as he turned to face his two new allies but their faces were also in a state of confusion. The shadow moved to the final Bandit and removed his hand, the bandit dropped the floor writhing in agony. The shadow then stood in front of him and stomped violently on his remaining hand this action caused him to scream more, the shadow now whispering in a soft sing-song voice said, "Run piggy before the bad wolf makes you squeal more"The shadow stopped. It was a person. "You followed us after all then,"Opal said to break the silence. It was the person watching us in the tavern. "I heard your conversation about going to Waterdeep, I have some business there myself, however, I do not know the way, I was intending to silently follow you but my covers been blown from taking care of these lowlifes" replied a young woman a woman whose hooded covered her face. "If it's not much trouble to ask you since we are all heading the same way and you seem to attract lowlife, might I join your little band, er just until we reach Waterdeep and then we can go our separate ways". Before Feng and Opal could come up with a response Taman "Of course you can, you saved our lives, but might we know your name stranger or even see your face as we are to travel together for a while" Feng and Opal rolled their eyes and continued to walk down the dirt path. "My name is Anya and no you may not see my face and thank you I appreciate the acceptance of my company". Taman smiled "A name will do, for now, let's be on our way Anya". The two exchanged glances and walked to catch up with the two Mercenaries. The four continued down the dirt path to the direction towards the eastern city of Waterdeep a company of four ready to face the journey Taman the Fjord Paladin, Opal the Genasi Warlock and Feng the Half-Orc Barbarian ventured down the path with their travelling companion the cloaked Anya. When Feng stormed off towards the direction of the tavern, the three looked at each other with confusion, they then heard his thundering footsteps approach them, "Erm Taman you forgot this". Taman looked to Feng and was met with embarrassment, he forgot his best friend Lysander." Don't worry I've got him" Feng said. 

So the five travellers continued down the path, unaware of what lies ahead but the group knew they were all in good hands. The forest ahead, known as the Emerald Forest was dangerous for solo travellers so they were indeed in good hands. Adventure and misfortune are sure to lie ahead in the remnants of the forest, nightfall was the least of their concerns.

After a trek, the four conscious travellers reached a clearing in the forest, where a campsite had been made months prior. "We'll rest here till first light, Feng I'll go and fetch kindling for the fire, now make sure not to have the fire burn too high, there are misfortune and danger near here I sense it," Opal said. Feng stuck out his thumb to show acknowledgement as he began to remove his armour and weapons to settle for the night, his belt showing off a sigil of Houndstone. Taman made camp beneath a tree but did not remove any armour or weaponry, he lay Lysander beside him and used his cape to cover his inebriated friend. Taman looked to see Anya scaling the tree to get to a stable branch to rest upon. True to her craft. It wasn't long til Opal returned with kindling a made a small fire for warmth and light. " I'll take watch, for now, the rest of you sleep, crossing this forest will take the better part of tomorrow, you'll need rest".

Taman finally relaxed before drifting to sleep his last vision being the purple-skinned elemental sharping a knife with a small whetstone she had found, her deep concentration assured Taman that should anyone approach she would intend to use it, and just like that he drifted completely off to sleep. His dreams filled with one voice, "The girl you'll seek, she's lying to you she'll always lie to you, but help her please but beware of her, she'll come to betray you in the end"


	3. An Unlikely Band of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group of heroes, temporarily joined by a human throat cutter named Anya head to the city of Waterdeep, passing through an arcane forest in the east known as the Emerald Forest. The five meet a young woman with a plea from the racist backwater village of Hornswamp a place Opal and Feng are hesitant to go due to the village's history of violence towards non-human races. However, all is not as it seems here in regard to the woman they have encountered as well as the people of the village of Hornswamp.
> 
> Will our heroes answer this woman's plea for help or will they make run through the forest to get help from someone in Rodenshire the town the group just came from, allowing the group to press on to the city of Waterdeep which is two and a half weeks journey away.

Chapter 2. An Unlikely Band of Heroes

As the early dawn broke into a breezy morning the five adventurers packed up the campsite and continued on a small path through The Emerald Forest. Our heroes Taman Stormwind, The Human Paladin, Lysander Starflower, the Elven Arcane Archer, Feng Iron Claw, The Half-Orc Barbarian, Opal, The Genasi Warlock and Anya, the Human Throatcutter head east through the forest to reach Waterdeep, the city of splendours tucked far into the East.

The five heroes set down a path that was seemingly man-made at first but over time has been reclaimed by the majestic nature of The Emerald Forest, the forest itself was arcane in nature however few cultivate its magic as many fear it's wrath and the wrath of the creatures inside. Lysander paces behind the rest of his company, the elf was grudging his feet and appeared lethargic and sluggish. To put it simply, Lysander had the worst hangover he had ever had to date. He groaned and said "I'm still confused, who is this girl and what happened last night after we began to leave the tavern?", he said in reference to the newcomer Anya.  
"She saved us and she's joining us on our journey to Waterdeep but you were sleeping like a dwarf the day after the stellar equinox so you missed out all the action" Feng answered. " Oh, and I'm hungry do we have anything to eat" Lysander groaned still dragging his feet similar to that of a spoiled child. Anya then giggled to herself quietly and pulls out a map from the pocket of her cloak. "We're roughly two and half weeks away from Waterdeep, but we're half a day from the village of Hornswamp, we can go there and stop for food"  
Anya said as she looks intently at her map that clearly had magical qualities of its own similar to items Lysander had seen in his homeland. "Hornswamp, a village in the Emerald Forest, that's not typical," Lysander said in a confused manner. "It's an old village inhabited by the descendants of ancient wind druids", she replied. "Druids?", Lysander said, "Druids are those magic people right?" Taman and Anya turned to look at the Elf "Ly, your parents are descended from Ancient Elven Druids you're mother is a fucking Druid, you really are stupid sometimes", Taman said disgruntled, "Ignore him Anya", Taman said to Anya, "He's not the sharpest arrow in the quiver" She giggled again.  
Feng and Opal remained quiet as this conversation continued between their new companions. "We should avoid Hornswamp at all costs and head straight for Waterdeep if need be there is another village called Creeleigh if we continue further through the forest on the north side where we can stop there Feng and I stop there often it's a long and more arduous journey out the forest but better safe than sorry" Opal interjected. "Why Opal? It would be good for us to get supplies and rest we could also find a safer way out of the forest through Hornswamp it's just by the edge of the forest heading towards the wilderness of the east", Taman replied.  
Opal sighed and turned to Feng, who quickly nodded as if he was reassuring her that it was ok to make a response to Taman's reply. "The people of Hornswamp are descended from druids and mages that's true, but they lost that magic decades ago", she paused and pulled her hair behind her ear she appeared to be nervous afraid almost, she then continued;  
"After the Spell Plague, the Djinn searched for mages, druids and warlocks who they had become patrons of, Hornswamp was one of the druid villages that supposedly served the Djinn, and they wanted repayment, the village people refused to pay their ancestors debts which in regard to Druid contracts is almost a cardinal sin" Opal then sat on a tree stump and put her head in her hands. "Then what happened?", Taman said. She lifted her head to meet Taman's gaze her blue and silver eyes displaying the despair and shame she must have been feeling, "They got what they wanted, the women of the village, young girls too, Djinn take women as concubines and keep them in their homeland, their children become descendants of the Djinn otherwise known as The Genasi, my mother and father are both children of first-generation Genasi, someone who was born directly from a Djinn and their human concubine" 

Taman's eyes widened, he understood she felt ashamed of her ancestor's actions and didn't want to cause unnecessary pain, but he sensed pride in her ancestry no matter how heinous her ancestry's history was after all the Genasi are a proud race. Feng then sat down on the ground next to Opal placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "The people of Hornswamp like most rural towns in the south and the east are prejudice towards non-human races, Waterdeep is one the few cities in the east that accepts non-human races completely". The atmosphere suddenly became tense. Anya's head was facing down and Opal's head was in her hands once again.  
"Let's go anyway", Taman said the group looked up at him in surprise, "They can deal with a group of non-humans and a warlock, we'll only gather some supplies and go, we'll be in and out within the day". Anya lifted her head "Taman, you don't understand, people like this, they're dangerous for people like Opal and Feng and even Lysander, they may even try to kill them just for not being human", she said solemnly, "I'm sure we can handle some villagers if they start acting funny towards us", Opal said lifting her head and she then smiled, she turned to Feng who smiled and nodded. "So...Are we going to Hornswamp then?", Lysander said breaking the tense atmosphere. "We can go, but we'll leave tonight and head on to Waterdeep", Feng said dominantly, "If they try anything the bastards will taste Orc Steel".

So the five trekked further down the abandoned path to head to the village of Hornswamp. Where they are expected to be greeted by cold stares and disconcerting whispers, perhaps even violence. It seemed that at the pace they were walking at they would reach the village Hornswamp in an hour or two, the five become more aware of their surroundings, Opal stopped and halted the group, her hands close to her weapons in case of an ambush. Lysander runs in front of the group and he begins to load his bow and relaxes his bow arm, "Do you hear that?", he slowly moves further away from the group. The other three slowly unsheathe their weapons, "Yes I can" Anya said, "The ground shakes slightly ahead of us" Taman unsheathed his sword its blade holy scripture glowing, Anya spun her blades loosening her wrists for flexible combat, Feng grabbed his axes from his back. They all then heard a movement further on down the road, running, frantic running through long reeds of grass. They could then hear heavy panting from someone, a woman. Lysander lowered his bow. " I sense her fear, I don't think its a threat but be cautious". He dropped his weapon and slowly advanced towards the direction of the unknown woman heading towards them. "LY NO WAIT" Taman shouted.  
The mysterious woman then emerged from the clearing in front of them. As she sees them she stops and leans forward, breathing heavily in order to catch her breath. After a minute or two of heavy breathing in front of a ragtag bunch of warriors, who are all seemingly stunned and confused, she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion  
. Lysander then runs to the woman's aid. "Miss?, Miss, are you ok?, you gave us quite a fright there we thought you were a foe or something," Lysander says as he offers the woman his hide of water, which she frantically grabs and begins to drink heavily "Fright" Feng scoffs "I wasn't frightened!" The woman then looks up at the Half-Orc and shrieks in fear. "It's okay he's a friend, well not a friend but he's friendly enough," Opal said, "We're all friends here, no one here will cause you harm, guys drop your weapons you're scaring the poor thing," Lysander said comforting the young woman. The four sheathed their weapons and went to comfort the woman along with Lysander.  
As the five managed to calm the woman down, they all had the same questions in their mind; Who was she?, Where did she come from? and What happened to her to flee so drastically?. "What happened to you miss?" Lysander said in a comforting voice. She cleared her throat and then spoke nervously still unsure whether to trust this group of strange individuals.  
"My name is Selise Galanodel" Lysander closely looked at her as she spoke her name, her fair complexion and blonde hair could be attested to a human, but as he looked more intently he noticed her ears, they had a pointed helix, the woman in front of them was, in fact, Elven, and an incredibly beautiful one at that, "Miss are you elven?", his question shocked her, she then hid her ears under her hair, "No wait! I'm elven as well, a High Elf to be exact, hailing from the elven seat of Arcana my mother is a member of the high council. She then relaxed and smiled, "I'm a Sun Elf from Sunwhisper" Opal interrupted her asking her a question with a sense of dread in her voice, "Did the people of Hornswamp try and harm you, Miss?",  
"Oh no, I live in Hornswamp as of five years ago", the troupe looked at her with disbelief, her eyes dart directly to the floor and she acts nervous once more, "I need help" she continued, "A terrible event of irreplaceable damage has occurred in the village, I was running to get help from someone in Rodenshire, would you help me please, the village is not far and I'm sure you would be paid for your time adventurers" Feng lit up, "Well sure we can't have you running to Rodenshire you'd die of exhaustion if you ran there at that pace, we will come as long as we can be assured protection, is that feasible Miss Galanodel", she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course this way hurry we haven't much time the townsfolk will want to take matters into their own hands soon enough".  
The five adventurers become more concerned with this supposed catastrophe, " What happened Miss?" Lysander interrupted, "You'll find out as soon as we get there we're not far HURRY PLEASE!" she yelled as she ran into the clearing her elven legs allowed her to speed way ahead of the group, the five adventurers confused and intrigued about this potential danger follow the Elven woman hastily in the next clearing.  
After two miles of intense sprinting the five adventurers including the Elven woman Selise, reach the small village of Hornswamp. The village was small but chaos was in abundance here. The whole village was gathered in the centre by a decaying statue of a female warlock probably from eras gone by before the spell plague Opal had previously mentioned. As the five adventurers along with Selise entered the proximity of the village of Hornswamp the crowd turned to meet the adventurers and their guide to the small village. The group were met with mutters and a collective sigh of relief from the crowd, relieved to see the Elven woman return with a group of adventurers an elderly woman rushing to meet the group, "Selise my dear, you're back thank the gods", called out the elderly woman in front of the crowd. The crowd began to call out words of relief at the sight of Selise. Through the crowd, a young man with dark hair and bright green eyes emerged from the crowd his eyes widened and a wide smile emerged on his face, "Melda, you're back!" he ran over to Selise and lifted her up and locked in an embrace with her. "I'm home, my love", she said as she kissed his forehead, "I brought some adventurers heading this way, they should be able to help us ".  
The man turned to face the five adventurers "Welcome my friends, I shall take to my father, the chieftain of the village where you'll be informed of the job that Selise was delivering", he releases Selise from an embrace and guided the five over to a large house that was built into a large oak tree, with a large ornate door. On the doors, two people holding staffs in one hand and orbs in the other. Clearly representing the village of Hornswamp's history with the arcane arts. The young man used both hands to push the doors, once opened the young man rushed inside.  
The five adventurers sheepishly followed him inside unaware of what awaits them in the chieftains home. The young man rushed into a room towards the back of the house, he turned around and gestured to the five to follow him into the room, "My father is in here", he said impatiently. As he entered the five followed in suit.  
The room was a large ornate bedroom that was centred around the roots of the tree, the large bed built into the roots of the tree, the canopy seemingly made with magic, branches of the large oak tree make up the bed's canopy and the curtain made of fine silk, the silk looked old but somewhat well maintained. In the large bed, an ageing man, wrapped in bloodied bandages they were recent Feng could smell the fresh blood, his face was recently scarred, a scratch or knife swipe might be related to recent events, his hair greying, his hands wrinkled, his fingers dressed with elegant rings signalling his power within the village of Hornswamp.  
"My father, The Great Chief Grigor", He turns to the chief, "Father, Selise has brought these adventurers out from the forest to our aid let them answer our plea". Grigor feebly turned to his son, "The Elven bitch has then brought filth into my home, but no matter, leave us to discuss the mission in peace", He slowly sits up in his bed wincing from the wounds he's sustained. "Father shouldn't I stay with you, I mean I should after all......" His father's eyes widened in a fit of anger. "LEAVE US and go and attend to your Elven Whore, you bring shame on me and our legacy, your filth brought a band of half breeds and foreign magicians, I do not wish to see you until this matter is resolved now begone!" His son abruptly leaves without bowing, slamming the door behind him.  
"Now we are alone we can discuss the mission and the bounty, you recreants have been brought here to deal with damage dealt by non-humans such as yourselves, irreplaceable damage, has taken place here you see, my young daughter, my pride and joy have been taken by giants, mountain giants, my wife taken too, both supposedly murdered by the wretched beasts, I want you to bring their bodies home for a formal burial and a week of mourning for the heir of Grigor, I would go myself but when I tried to fend them off I was injured and I don't want the love of my life and my pride and joy to rot in a Giant's horde" The five looked to each other surprised and shocked, "Your son is not the heir of Grigor?" Lysander said inquisitively. "No, not anymore, ever since he has taken up with that woman he is a stranger to my heart, my fortune and my throne", the group looked shocked and disgusted by the Chieftain's comments, Anya and Taman were even gritting their teeth, trying not to say anything. "Now you'll be paid handsomely should you succeed with this" he continued in a different tone "50 gold harpies each and whatever else you require to get you to leave my village" Feng's interest was peaked, "A horse and carriage big enough for us, we would use it to gain access to the City of Waterdeep in due course we are needed in the city for a mission of the utmost importance", The chief agreed begrudgingly, "Very well then 50 gold harpies and access to a horse and carriage, here is a map a giant left behind they are taking refuge in the forest for now about 5 miles south from here, you may take tonight to prepare, tomorrow go and retrieve the bodies of my wife and child, now leave me", his hand shooing the adventurers. The five bow to the ageing chieftain and exit the room.  
Outside the room, the Chieftain's son was waiting for them. "Travellers I'm sorry about him, he has an ancient chip on his shoulder from eras gone by, Oh I never formally introduced myself my name is well too long to say but I go by Salazar, and you've met my betrothed the elven lady Selise," the young man said. "He's angry about the Djinn attacks, after all this time?", Opal interjected. He looked at her with confusion, "You know of the attacks friend? How is that?" he asked. "Well it because I'm a Genasi of Air and of Storms, descended from The Djinn of the skies and their human mage concubines," Opal said with a small ounce of pride. Salazar looked shocked for a moment and then he smiled at Opal, "Well that's a better outcome for women than we were told" Opal stared intently, confused at his remark. "Legends here say the Djinn were monsters that stole the magic women for food and some were used as sacrifices to their evil Overlords" he continued, "Parents here tell their children stories of the Djinn to get them to behave". Opal laughed she even snorted, "That's completely ridiculous, Djinn are wild beings sure, but they are benevolent beings, they only grow angry when they are threatened or when debts aren't paid, so I'm guessing your father encourages this ridiculous tall tales", He smirked at this assessment of his father and the folklore of Hornswamp and nodded. "Come on let's go and meet the people of Hornswamp properly", he then gestured to the large entrance doors and the six of them exit the chieftain's home.  
As they exit the home of Chieftain Grigor, they are welcomed by a large group, seemingly the whole village led by Selise who seems to have changed, her hair in a long braid, wearing a golden dress with elven patterns on it. The group cheers for the unlikely heroes that have come to their salvation. "Hurrah the Weird Ones are our saviours" cried a group of children, this remark makes Lysander and Feng roar with laughter. Feng then grabs three of the children and places them on his shoulders, "Weird Ones ?!, we aren't Weird, I'm Feng the Iron Claw of Houndstone, slayer of demon hounds and leader of this group of heroes, This is Opal a mighty warlock, Anya the shadow blade, Lysander a whimsical spell archer, Taman the holy knight !", the children sit on his shoulders in awe and amazement of the Goliath and might of Feng. "Excuse me?!" Lysander cried, "Whimsical, Whimsical my arse"  
"And you the leader", Anya scoffed, "This wasn't agreed upon, frankly I think it should be Taman as he is neither a bumbling idiot" As she says this she looks at Lysander, "Or a ruthless mercenary," She says looking at Feng and Opal. "Taman is but a boy, a child he knows nothing of the world" Feng argued. Taman is seemingly unimpressed by these remarks. "I know!" Lysander interrupts "Let's play Poker to determine the leader", the townspeople giggle at the suggestion, "What about a game of Craps over some wine or mead," Selise said with an innocent smile. Feng laughed again, "Craps it is then, lead the way, good lady of the Sun".  
The crowd cheers on the heroes, the children chanting the word 'Craps', the three on Feng's shoulders slide down his back and join the children, chanting 'Craps' whilst dancing in a cult circle much to the amusement of the heroes. The five unlikely heroes of the village of Hornswamp heading to the village's small tavern; 'The Knightly Chef', an old but well-maintained tavern. The crowd which included the excited children along with the elven woman Selise and her lover the chieftain's son, Salazar. The five are sat down a table to play the highly anticipated game of Craps, five large tankards of mead were supplied. Selise then sat down in the sixth seat at the table and pulled out a pair of Amythyst dice, "I'll be the shooter", she said with a smile. "Wait a minute", Lysander said "How do you know the rules of Craps" Selise smiled and let out a small laugh, "I have six younger brothers back in Sunwhisper we gamble all the time, my youngest brother Lin loves Craps, now let's begin the game", she then tossed the dice in the air.  
The game was intense, Lysander and Anya had opted out neither one wanted to be the group's leader, Anya intended to be a temporary addition to the group and Lysander, well wasn't the most responsible, the game was now between Feng, Taman and Opal, and it was the final turn. "12" yelled Feng. "8" called Taman. "10" cried, Opal. Selise threw the dice once more they rolled on the table, they wobbled slightly and landed flat. Selise stared at them intently, the three players wait anxiously, "The winner is............ Opal with 10!, the leader of this group of heroes is Opal" Opal jumped from her seat screaming with joy, "SUCK IT FENG" she yelled, her fellow players disgruntled by this results, the crowd erupts with cheers, cheering on the newly appointed leader of the group of heroes that promised to save their village. Lifting her up and throwing her up repeatedly. Suddenly she becomes nauseous. "WOAH, OK that's enough now," she said insistently, the crowd then quickly put her down.  
The bartender then walks over to the group with a tray of seven tankards in one hand and a chair in the other. "Your next round courtesy of the Chieftain's son" he then placed the tray of drinks on the table and the chair next to Selise. Salazar then walked over and grabbed a tankard of the tray and sat down next to the Elven Woman wrapping his free arm over her shoulders causing his bride to be to blush. The five heroes then scrammed for their Tankards, Selise then took the last tankard and timidly took a sip before placing it down. "I've gotta ask you two something," Taman said to the interracial couple, the two turned to Taman "What is it, sir?" The young man replied. "Well, why is your father so adamant about hating non-human races so much so that he disowns his only son on account of his courtship with an elven woman, it seems ludicrous" he continued. The two looked at each other nervously, "Well, it's just the way our people have been since we lost our magic, even the townspeople weren't so glad to see their next chieftain with an Elf, but they eventually came around after they realised that she wasn't as bad as she was made out to be, now they love her like she was born here, my father has yet to realise this too".  
The group looked saddened by his answer, "But I don't need to be Chieftain to be content with my life", the young man continued, "I'm content knowing that I chose to live a life I want, a life with my love, Selise, not a life of meaningless dominion over such a small place I want to actually see the world", Anya smiled at this, it could be seen under the shadow of her hood. "But" he continued, "My sister is solely innocent in all of this, Our mother too, They were the first to see Selise for who she truly is, to see her as the woman I love not just as an elf" The group's demeanours then turned serious. "I know they're alive somewhere", Selise interjected, "I've been praying to the Sun Lord for them to bring them home alive and safe" Her eyes then began to fill with tears "Please, friends, save them, bring them back to us, I care for them so dearly like my own family" Salazar then embraces her as she begins to cry into his chest. "Please my friends, save my sister if all else fails, she's only a child she knows nothing of the world outside this village I don't want her to die before at least seeing the world outside this forest". Salazar then continues to console his Elven Bride.  
"We'll go and save them at sunrise, your sister and mother's lives are assured with us," Taman says with content and reassurance as he punches the table. "Umm sir?" a voice says behind him. It was the barkeep, "That table is new and you just punched a hole through it" Taman then tries to remove his hand with no success, "I'm so sorry my good man I appear to be stuck in your table". The barkeep makes a disparaging noise and sighed, "Just came over to let you know you're rooms are ready, Go outside and deal with the table just don't make a mess or cause a scene" The Barkeep sighed again and walked away. "Taman goes to walk away only for the table to follow him. "We should break the table", Feng said with a devilish grin. "Or we could save the rest of the table and remove the arm it's attached to," Anya said nonchalantly while sipping from her tankard. The group turns to look at the rogue leaning back in her chair continuing to calmly drink from her tankard, she then looks up to see the shock stares from her companions and new friends. "What? It was just a suggestion, we can go break the table if you want", the rogue said she seamlessly shrugged her shoulders.  
The five went outside The Knightly Chef tavern with their weapons in order to break the table, as Feng went to smash the table with axes and Opal went to use magic an act that would surely cause Taman injury or even death, Lysander and Anya decided to jump on the tabletop, this didn't break the table until Feng decided to join in, the three jumped simultaneously, causing the table to shatter and caused Taman to nearly break his hand in the process. But alas he was free and his companions roared and cheered their victory against their foe, the table, they may or may not have been a little drunk at this point.  
Lysander then fired a fire arrow at the debris and he then cast a spell which set fire to what remained of the table. The four cheered again and Lysander along with a drunk Opal and Feng dance around the fire, jeering at their fallen foe.  
Taman then went upstairs to his room and tried to distract himself from his rowdy quest companions, he stared at the ceiling of his room in The Knightly Chef. A few hours later it had reached midnight and his companions were still outside dancing around a dying fire, Anya had now joined them in their ritualistic dance. "WILL YOU FOUR GO TO BED!" a villager yelled, "IT'S MIDNIGHT". The four looked at each other and burst out laughing. Taman then saw the barkeep, now tired and disgruntled step outside and guide the drunk adventurers, his patrons into his tavern. After a few minutes, Taman heard loud thundering footsteps and drunken laughter, he then heard four doors open and close, after a few minutes Taman hears loud snoring from the four rooms. Taman then drifts off to sleep. His dream was similar to the one the night before. A woman calling to him repeating the same phrase as before; "The girl you'll seek, she's lying to you, she'll always lie to you, but help her please but beware of her, she'll come to betray you in the end", in the distance of his dream he heard a woman screaming for a time then to be followed by the cries of an infant.  
Finally, the morning came about. It was just past Dawn and Taman was waiting eagerly for his companions at a table in the tavern. A half-hour later, his companion trudged down the stairs like a hoard of the undead. They all sat down next to the Paladin. "Good Morning, my friends" Taman called. The group groaned in unison. "Eat your breakfast, and we'll be off to fight the giants". He continued enthusiastically. "UGH NO, I CAN'T EVEN HEAR THE VOICES IN MY HEAD" Anya cried, "It feels like a Goblin took a shit on my brain", she continued.

The barkeep arrived with four glasses of golden liquid and one tankard, "A tankard for you Sir Paladin and for the weary heroes of the hour, four glasses of Aasimar ambrosia a drink of my own creation it cures the curse of hangover instantly, drink it up and good luck for today's venture", he placed the glasses on the table and he walked away to tend to other patrons who had entered the tavern in time for breakfast, but they were most likely there to see the heroes in their glory before they headed off to face the dreaded giants. The other patrons whispered and pointed at the group of heroes, some whispers of adoration others of disparaging judgement.  
"Damn," Lysander said with vigour, "He's right about this Ambrosia, it works a treat I feel better already" Taman smiled. "I agree with you, you all look like members of the living again, are you ready we must hurry if we are to save the Chieftain's daughter and wife" Lysander then got up and wrapped his quiver's strap around his waist and placed his bow around his shoulder. Opal followed his suit and attached a large pouch to her leg and picked up her staff. Feng grabbed his axes off the floor and slotted them in the holders on his back. Anya then began to tighten the lacing of her boots and holster the straps on her thighs which had holders for two smaller knives, she then put her leather gloves on and lowered her already low hood so only her nose and lips were visible, she then made her way for the door along with Lysander, Feng and their newly appointed leader Opal, she then turned to Taman who was still sitting at the table, "Well are you coming too Taman?" Taman grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair, he placed it on his shoulders adjusting the pin, which showed the Fjordmen crest, he then nodded and stood up and exited The Knightly Chef with the four other heroes, as they exited the tavern they got to watch the sun finish rising for the day. "Let's go then," Lysander said. Walking through the centre of the village they see Selise kneeled by the statue praying deeply, they walked past her and ignore her as to not disturb her. Sun elves pray at dawn and at dusk to replenish themselves and to offer prayers to their deity The Sun Lord, Selise, most likely there this morning praying and wishing for the safe return of the heroes along with her mother in law as well as her sister in law. The group walk through the village some more and head towards the exit of Hornswamp towards the refuge of mountain giants where the Chieftain's wife and daughter are being held captive.


End file.
